The present invention relates to the field of organic light-emitting diodes, more particularly, to a pixel arrangement structure for an organic light-emitting diode display panel.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays (also known as organic electroluminescent light-emitting displays) are new flat panel display devices having promising applications due to the advantages of thin and light structure, easy manufacture, low costs, low power consumption, high luminance, wide operating temperature range, high speed response, easy colorful display and large display area, easy match with current integrated circuit drivers, and easy soft display.
The pixels of conventional display devices use an RGB side by side arrangement in which a red subpixel, a green subpixel, and a blue subpixel are arranged in a horizontal direction in sequence. However, in application of high resolution, color mixing defects occur, because subpixels having the same color are too close to each other, leading to an increase in the defective loss and an increase in the manufacturing costs.